Strange
by Gin-Sensu
Summary: Who is the stranger next door? Friend or Foe?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello all! I've had a bit of writers block concerning my other stories and I've been watching a lot of Grimm lately. So I hope you enjoy this short story. Once I get my other ones (finally) finished I hope to do more Grimm stories. I've only seen up to season two, so please no one spoil anything for me. And for those who don't know and are interested I started up a Facebook page under my pin name!_

~ Strange ~

Monroe continued to whistle a happy tune as he walked through the door of the spice shop but quickly stopped when he noticed Rosalee standing at the front desk furiously flipping through her books. "Ah, Rosalee? Is, ah, is something wrong? Is it Nick or Juliette or…"

"No Monroe, it's not any of them." She slammed the book closed and quickly reached for another one. But before she could open it Monroe placed his hand on top of hers and the book.

"Then what's wrong? You look, well, you look exactly like that time when you first realized that Nick was Grimm. You know what I mean?" Monroe walked around to the other side of counter and pulled Rosalee into his arms. "What's got you so spooked? If it's bad I can call Nick, he'll be able to help us."

Rosalee sighed and wrapped her arms around him. "I don't know Monroe and that's the problem. A women moved into the space next door, she's opening up a book store. I offered to help her and when I began carrying things inside, well, I noticed some things. Things that Kehrseite wouldn't know about. Books on Wesen and other things I've never seen before. And weapons, Monroe, just like that ones in Nick's trailer but she's not a Grimm."

Monroe pulled slightly back to be able to look into Rosalee's eyes. "Are you sure she's not a Grimm?"

Rosalee grabbed another book and handed it to him. "I'm sure, now help me look for something. She's not Kehrseits, or a Wesen but she is human."

"Ok but what happens if we do find something?"

"Then we confront her."

~ Strange ~

_I was thinking about making this the beginning of a cross over story since Hermione is my favorite character right now, but I think I'll leave it like this for now. _

_Continue someday?_


	2. Chapter 2

_I've decided to try and be different this time by not using Hermione Granger as a main character. So I introduce my own character Azura Storm. I have no idea if this is going to turn into a romantic story or not. Azura is a Salamangka a magic user but not a Hexenbiest. More along the lines of a Grimm in the fact that Salamangkas do not woge. And wesen know them because when they look into their eyes they see infinite white instead of infinite black like in a Grimm. _

Azura was rudely woken up by a loud, obnoxious knocking at the door of her new book store. Throwing on a light sweater she quickly made her way down stairs, being careful to dodge the boxes of books she had yet to unpack. Readying herself for a possible attack she unlocked the back door and threw it opened only to see Meisner standing in the door way. He quickly let himself him and started looking around. "Meisner what are you doing?"

Without missing a beat he continued to search the store. "Have you seen her? Trubel went missing after her last mission. She didn't check in with me like she normally does."

"I have not seen her. Why are you even here? Can't you track her something?"

At her words Meisner stopped long enough to pull out his phone and make a call. After a few moments he made his way back to the door only stopping when Azura blocked his path. "Meisner?"

"We've tracked her motorcycle to a warehouse. I'm going to head there now. I'll let you know later what I find." And then he was gone.

Wrapping her sweater tighter around herself she locked the door again and slowly made her way back upstairs. Sometimes she wondered just what she had gotten herself into. Not too long ago she happened to be walking by an alley. It looked like a group was beating up on some body. Not one to just walk away from a person in need she had intervened. It turned out the group was wesen and they were trying to kill a Grimm. One Theresa "Trubel" Rubel. From then on she became friends with Trubel, saw her as a little sister. And allowed Trubel to talk her into joining Hadrian's Wall, which is how she came to be living in Portland, Oregon.

Normally as a Salamangka she would be out on a mission with Trubel. The two of them being an almost unstoppable force on the battle field. But Trubel was confident she could handle this last mission on her own. Azura wasn't worried, her magic said Trubel was alive at least and not at risk of dying just yet. Not that that was of any real comfort considering that she truly lived up to her name. If it was necessary Meisner would call upon her serves. For the moment she would continue with her current orders. Watch the spice and tea shop next door. HW was well aware that the owners were heavily involved in goings on of Portland and its wesen community and of course the detective Grimm. If they were to join HW then she needed to make sure they could be trusted.

_A kind of one shot part 2. I'm still watching season 5 right now and don't want to get to far. _


End file.
